More Than Like
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução, capítulo único, 3x2. A transição de melhor amigo para algo mais não é tão momentânea para Trowa, porque ele tem certeza de que Duo mais do que gosta dele também. Então quem se importa se não dizem as palavras exatas? Eles se entendem.


_**More Than Like**_

_Por: c__jmarie_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_**Título:** Mais do que Gostar_

_**Sumário:** Curto, de capítulo único, 3x2. A transição de melhor amigo para algo mais não é tão momentânea para Trowa, porque ele tem certeza de que Duo mais do que gosta dele também. Então quem se importa se não dizem as palavras exatas? O que importa é que eles entendem o que sentem..._

_**Notas da autora:** Apenas uma pequena fic de capítulo único e um pouco de clichê, mas 3x2 – bem incomum para mim! Não me desvirtuei de 1x2 ainda... Portanto não tenho idéia se posso fazer justiça para esse par. Mesmo. Deixem-me saber?_

_**Sumário da tradutora:** É bem conhecido que homens tem um certo problema de comunicação. Talvez eles não sejam muito bons em se expressar com palavras, mas mesmo assim se entendem. Trowa não está nem um pouco preocupado em saber onde isso vai dar._

_**Notas da tradutora:** Sim, o tempo verbal pode causar estranheza, mas é proposital para ser o mais fiel possível do original em inglês._

_**Retratação:** Não possuo GW._

_

* * *

_

_Mais um aquecimento para o Desafio Amores Possíveis. Fic de um casal raríssimo no fandom nacional: 3+2. Eu sei que Trowa+Quatre é praticamente oficial, mas pode ser bem fofo brincar com os rapazes. E a palavra-chave é: __rapazes__, que agem como homens e não como garotas meigas!_

_Data de publicação das fics do Desafio: 27 de junho (domingo). Vale tudo menos 1x2!_

_

* * *

_

Trowa mais do que gosta dele.

Quando Trowa destranca a porta da pequena casa que divide com seu melhor amigo, é recebido pela costumeira música tocando baixo e um suave cheiro de algo cozinhando preenchendo a casa.

Duo geralmente cozinha antes de Trowa chegar e comem separadamente, principalmente porque Duo gosta de trabalhar em vários projetos durante o entardecer, que é quando a vizinhança está mais quieta. Trowa, por outro lado, retorna muito tarde para comer com o outro.

Ele não se importa muito. Duo sempre coloca sua porção no forno ou no microondas. E ele gosta de cheiro de comida lhe dando as boas-vindas quando entra em casa. Faz sua vida parecer um pouco mais normal às vezes, como se tivesse esposa e filhos o esperando todas as noites.

Despindo a jaqueta, gravata e botas, Trowa tranca a porta da frente preparando-se para a noite e abre a cortina da janela do corredor, larga as chaves no pote na mesinha de canto.

Pára no batente da porta da sala de estar e solta uma risada baixinha ao ver seu melhor amigo.

Duo, Trowa se surpreendeu em descobrir, era tudo menos ocioso – o rapaz tinha uma tendência de exagerar no trabalho mais do que Heero, se gostava do que fazia. O americano tinha um jeito com as palavras que eram talentosas tanto saindo de sua boca como de sua caneta, e seus 'projetos' noturnos eram quase sempre pequenos contos.

Trowa tinha esperança de que um dia ele teria vontade de publicar algo. Duo merecia mais reconhecimento do que tinha, mais do que _esperava_ ter.

Mas essa noite, a exaustão por causa do trabalho em Duo o tomou de surpresa. Ele está esparramado no sofá, óculos inclinados no rosto prontos para caírem no chão. Papéis e notas espalhados desordenadamente ao redor do ainda paciente laptop; e sua caneta provavelmente rolou para debaixo do sofá outra vez. O som estava baixo e Trowa não desliga, sabendo o porquê de Duo deixar ligado.

Quieto e sorrateiramente, Trowa recolhe as notas e salva o trabalho no computador antes de desligá-lo e colocar ambos a salvo na mesa de centro. Remove os óculos de Duo também, colocando-os de volta na caixinha, depois deixa seu amigo dormindo para que ele mesmo possa comer.

Encontra uma das famosas batatas-fritas de Duo no fogão e sorri levemente consigo mesmo. Duo mais uma vez mostra sua incrível memória, lembrando-se do dia horrível de Trowa com contínuas reuniões, e cozinhou uma de suas refeições favoritas.

Trowa não conseguia se lembrar a primeira vez que provara.

Leva sua comida para a mesa de centro onde pode observar Duo cochilar enquanto come. É um hobby de Trowa. É raro pegar seu amigo em um estado tão tranqüilo, mesmo dormindo, já que ambos ainda são atormentados com pesadelos mesmo cinco anos depois da guerra. Desastradamente, eles têm modos bastante contrários de lidar com isso: Duo precisa de barulhos reconfortantes e toque; Trowa precisa de barulhos de conversação e sem toque algum. Trowa não consegue contar as noites que acordou com Duo dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, obviamente vindo ao seu quarto para conversar aleatoriamente quando Trowa tem pesadelos.

Mas também, Trowa não consegue contar as vezes que teve que deitar ao lado de Duo e segurá-lo para evitá-lo de se machucar quando _ele_ tem pesadelos.

Duo se mexe levemente em seu sono e murmura algo inteligível.

Trowa não consegue definir muito bem quando ele e Duo atingiram o ponto que poderiam chamar de amizade. Trowa sempre fora muito atraído pelo americano e se descobriu querendo conquistar o respeito do piloto, se não amizade. Duo, entretanto, do ponto de vista de Trowa, não tinha nenhuma razão para gostar dele. Graças às missões de infiltração de Trowa, eles sempre agiam de diferentes lados e Trowa se lembrava de vários incidentes de ter machucado Duo para manter seu disfarce.

Às vezes, Trowa ainda se sente culpado, especialmente quando Duo anda pela casa sem camisa e consegue ver as leves cicatrizes de cirurgia administradas depois da guerra para corrigir costelas mal cicatrizadas. Duo sempre ri como se fosse bobagem quando Trowa toca no assunto e se pergunta se a razão de Duo gostar dele é tão inexplicável quando a razão dele gostar do americano.

Ou todas as amizades são assim?

Quando Trowa termina de comer, Duo se mexe novamente, virando para o lado dessa vez e fazendo uma expressão que seria bonitinha se não parecesse tão aflita. Trowa se pergunta se ele vai acordar sozinho ou vai precisar ser acordado. Colocando seu prato na pia, ouve um leve choramingo e xingamentos baixos; gira seus calcanhares para voltar rápido.

Duo está começando a se contorcer, o pesadelo piora quando Trowa o alcança, puxa a mesa de centro mais perto para se sentar nela e pega uma das mãos fechadas em punho de Duo.

"Ssh," murmura, cinco anos de prática evidentes. Sente-se bem reconfortando seu melhor amigo assim, mesmo com os problemas dos outros pilotos que em raras ocasiões tem que lidar.

Com Duo se acalmando um pouco, Trowa faz uma nota mental para fazê-lo ligar para o trabalho avisando que faltaria por estar doente amanhã. A bola de energia de trança caindo de sono no sofá às seis da tarde é desconcertante e ele não estranha. Continua segurando a mão de Duo, esfregando a palma com calos de modo tranqüilizante toda vez que seus músculos faciais mudam para ansiedade outra vez.

Pelo menos não tem que fazer tanto mais disso quanto antes.

"Tro?"

Trowa oferece a Duo um pequeno sorriso enquanto os olhos violetas sonolentos se abrem. O terrorista americano é muito adorável meio adormecido, e toda hora que Trowa o vê (leia-se: toda manhã e algumas noites) ganha esse sentimentos engraçado no peito que sabe ser além de amizade.

Mas isso não o assusta como aconteceria se fosse com qualquer outro.

"Eu caí no sono...?" Duo murmurou, bocejando, e Trowa assentiu.

"Você vai tirar amanhã de folga," informa, e Duo meramente grunhi em resposta, permitindo o homem mais alto ajudá-lo a se sentar direito. Duo passa a mão nos olhos como uma criança e o sentimento engraçado toma conta do peito de Trowa novamente. "Pesadelo?" perguntou para distrair.

"N'um sei. Sonhos ruins, um pouco," Duo dá de ombros, pegando a camisa de Trowa e puxando para que se sentasse no sofá. Fica quente com o calor do corpo de Duo, e Trowa repentinamente é envolvido por esse calor quando Duo se deita novamente, cabeça em seu colo, e começa a adormecer.

"Duo, se quer dormir, vai pra cama."

Duo faz bico. "Mas você é confortável..."

"Então eu vou também."

Apenas quando as palavras saíram de sua boca percebe o que tinha dito e sente uma onda de ansiedade quando os olhos de Duo se abrem, repentinamente claros, e o encara. Morde os lábios, enquanto lentamente Duo senta-se e gira para ficar de frente para ele, ajoelha-se no sofá ao seu lado.

"Tem certeza disso?" Duo pergunta sem fôlego.

Trowa continua calmo, por fora pelo menos, e assente devagar.

"Você... _gosta_ de mim?"

Trowa entende o que Duo quer dizer, e assente novamente, um pouco mais hesitante.

"Assim?" Duo perguntou e se inclinou para frente.

O beijo seria breve e casto se a mente de Trowa não tivesse trabalhado rápido o suficiente, e suas mãos agiram para evitar deixar Duo retroceder cedo demais, uma segurando na nuca do trançado e a outra apoiando Trowa quando ele se ajeitou para encarar Duo propriamente e se aproximar mais.

Trowa nunca beijara ninguém, mas seus hormônios são normais, e eles sabem o que fazer mesmo que sua consciência não saiba. Duo sucumbe de bom grado ao beijo que se esquentava rapidamente e permite Trowa se inclinar e o pressionar contra o sofá, seus lábios nunca se partindo, enquanto eles começam a explorar as bocas e corpos.

Foi só quando os dedos longos e leves de Trowa roçaram debaixo da camisa de Duo que este partiu o beijo.

"Uau," ofega, sorrindo largamente. "Por mais que quisesse, não acha que deveríamos resolver isso primeiro?"

"O que sentimos?" Trowa pergunta.

"É."

"Você deveria. Eu já sei," Trowa diz abrupto, deixando Duo se sentar de novo. Ele sorri quando Duo boceja e se levanta, puxando o americano consigo. "Você vai dormir agora e refletir sobre as coisas de manhã."

"Certo... Mas você vem para o meu quarto," Duo insiste.

"Pesadelos?" Trowa pergunta gentilmente.

Duo o olha malicioso. "Sonhos molhados."

Ao se ajeitarem para a noite, aconchegam-se na cama de Duo, não exatamente abraçados, mas perto o suficiente para sentir o calor corporal radiar um do outro. Trowa pensa que talvez o momento de transição de melhor amigo para algo mais não é tão grande afinal de contas.

Pode não ser capaz de usar a exata descrição de um livro de romance, mas ele mais do que gosta de Duo Maxwell.

E ele está bem certo de que Duo Maxwell mais do que gosta dele também.

**Fim.**


End file.
